


winkboy529 is typing...

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Panwink Week, Romance, kind of a chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Guanlin video chats for the first time with his internet friend that's all the way on the other side of the world.





	winkboy529 is typing...

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS AND WELCOME TO PANWINK WEEK AAAAAAH.
> 
> I've been really busy and haven't had a lot of time to write, so unfortunately, I'm not sure how many days i'll be able to participate... But I'm hoping to do at least three! And here's the first of the three! I actually wrote this on the plane to LA for KCON... It was originally supposed to be a gamer!au but I'm not a huge gamer myself, so it was hard to keep up with everything orz... Still, I hope this is enjoyable for you!
> 
> It's for day one: sun and moon because Jihoon and Guanlin live on opposite sides of the world in this one; so when the sun is rising for Guanlin, the moon is rising for Jihoon and vice versa :)

_ winkboy529 is online. _ _   
_   
The words on the screen make Guanlin’s heart beat fast as he sits up in his chair, leaning in close to his laptop screen. The little chat room that’s open has a rather bland appearance, but just seeing the username that appears as he opens the room puts a smile on Guanlin’s face.   
  
School had been rough. A failed test. Tiring basketball practice. Guanlin has been anticipating coming home to this, and he’s ecstatic to see that the other is online too. Just as promised.   
  
  
He doesn’t want to type first. His fingers hover over the keyboard, but he hopes that winkboy will say something, just so he doesn’t have to.   
  
And of course, he does.    
  
_ winkboy529 is typing... _ _   
_   
Guanlin smiles, setting his hands down in his lap. Already, his heart feels eased.   
  
_ winkboy529: hello! how was your day? _ _   
_   
The message makes him smile. He hadn’t wanted to talk about his day. But as winkboy529 asks, Guanlin feels inclined to tell him all about it.   
  
Jihoon is his name, and Guanlin had met him online through some online forums, trying to learn Korean so he could better connect with a transfer student at his school. Jihoon had been nice enough to help tutor him for the past few months, and had even kept in touch for the months following that.    
  
Jihoon is nice, Guanlin thinks. He’s always asking how his day is, comforts him when he says that it’s bad, or congratulated him when he tells him of things that have gone right. And though he’s not sure what Jihoon looks like i’m real life, he’s sure he must be handsome, too. Someone with this kind of a heart, they must be beautiful on the outside as well.   
  
_ linlin923: jihoon! ah, it’s not the best. i failed a test today. _ _   
_   
Guanlin anticipates a reply then. Jihoon is almost immediate, the typing motivation popping up almost instantly after his message.    
  
_ winkboy529: ah, i’m sorry about that... can i help you feel better at all? _   
  
He reads over the reply a few times, then answers sincerely, a smile over his lips.   
  
_ linlin923: it’s okay. just talking to you makes me feel better.  _ _   
_   
And it’s true. He doesn’t know what it is, but just talking to Jihoon sends butterflies fluttering in his tummy, his ears turning red with each sweet message that he sends. He finds comfort in his presence, even though he’s miles and miles and miles away.   
  
_ winkboy529: i’m glad then!! what time is it right now where you are? _ _   
_   
Guanlin looks at the clock. It’s currently 9PM PST, so he types that out for Jihoon.   
  
_ winkboy529: that’s late! why aren’t you sleeping? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ linlin923: i wanted to talk to you instead. _ _   
_   
Is that too much? Is his reply too straightforward? Guanlin bites his nail anxiously, watching as Jihoon types back, the reply almost instantaneous as always.   
  
_ winkboy529: pfft... you’re silly. it’s 2PM here in korea... _ _   
_   
Guanlin swallows a little. Korea is so far from California. He wishes he could be nearer to Jihoon, but this... This is okay, too, he thinks. As long as he gets to talk to Jihoon like this,’interact with him day by day, he doesn’t mind the distance. The longing is there, but it doesn’t translation into desperation. He doesn’t think he’s that deep... yet. Still, he types out:   
  
_ linlin923: i wish i could be there with you now. _ _   
_   
Another risky response. His heart beats as he presses send, eyes scanning the screen as he awaits a reply.   
  
_ winkboy529: really? mmm... but i think it would be cooler if i were there... i’ve always wanted to visit california. _ _   
_   
The smile on Guanlin’s face grows. He wouldn’t mind going to Korea to see Jihoon. But the thought of him coming here instead, being able to show him all of his favorite sights and attractions... The idea is one he likes to indulge in, especially now that Jihoon has mentioned it.   
  
_ linlin923: come here...? ah, i’d like that, actually. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ winkboy529: really? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ linlin923: yeah :) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ winkboy529: i want to then! _ _   
_   
Guanlin smiles again, then stares at the screen, letting the grin fade off of his lips second by second. There’s something he wants to ask, something he’s been wanting to ask for a long time now, but he’s been to afraid to.   
  
It wouldn’t hurt to ask, Guanlin thinks. The worst that could happen is that Jihoon could say no, or that he could say he’s not quite ready. But Guanlin has never really asked in the first place... Now maybe... Maybe now is a good time for that.   
  
Biting down on his lip, he starts to type slowly, character by character. The echo of the keys makes Guanlin feel even more anxious, and a few seconds pass before he’s even able to press send.   
  
_ linlin923: do you... do you want to webcam tonight?  _ _   
_   
The message sends immediately. Guanlin can’t take it back once the little read notification pops up. A part of him dreads the response, how Jihoon doesn’t respond right away like he usually does. He’s going to be rejected, he thinks, which isn’t as big of a deal as he thinks it is. But in the moment, Guanlin admits that he’s terrified of that.   
  
_ winkboy529 is typing... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ winkboy529: tonight....? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ winkboy529: ... _ _   
_   
Rejection. Guanlin’s heart sinks. He should have expected this. How silly of him to rush into this so quickly. He should’ve waited a little longer. But what’s longer? A few days? Weeks? Could he really wait that long? Would it have made a difference? He really wishes that he had—   
  
_ winkboy529: okay. sure, let’s do that. _ __   
  
  


Guanlin blinks. Once. Twice. His eyes must be deceiving him, because there’s no way that Jihoon has really agreed to webcamming with him. Video chatting with him.

 

_ linlin923: … really? _

 

_ winkboy529: really! that sounds nice. _

 

The words make Guanlin want to throw up… In a good way. If throwing up could ever be a good thing. His stomach churns, but it’s perhaps because of those silly butterflies that refuse to relax. His heart tightens too, starts to beat in his chest as he reads the words over and over again.

 

Finally, he brings himself to type a reply.

 

_ linlin923: okay! uh… how about now? _

 

Guanlin waits for another reply, his fingers shaking as they hover over the mouse. The little  _ winkboy529 is typing  _ appears again, and he anxiously bites at his lip.

 

_ winkboy529: sure. now is good!  _

 

At that, Guanlin smiles.

 

_ linlin923: perfect! i’ll call you now! _

 

_ winkboy529: okay! _

 

It seems so easy to do in retrospect— the little video camera button that allows him to video chat with Jihoon is just in the corner of the chat room, right next to Jihoon’s icon of a cute bunny rabbit. All he has to do is click it, and he’s golden. 

 

But he freezes. Guanlin hovers the mouse over it, but he can’t bring himself to click. His hands are clammy, and he stares at the little button, biting his lip. 

 

He’s known Jihoon for months now, and in that time, he’s been a confidant, a friend, and has always had the potential for something more. And while Guanlin knows that Jihoon’s appearance won’t change a thing for him, he wonders what Jihoon will think in return.

 

What will he think of him? Of course, he’s been told that he’s rather handsome by his friends in real life, but he’s still got insecurities, worries that Jihoon won’t truly accept him for who he is. Perhaps that’s why it’s so hard to just click on the little call button and greet Jihoon for the first time.

 

A new message pops up just then, the notification making Guanlin jump a little.

 

_ winkboy529: hello? are you still there? _

 

Guanlin blinks at the message, brings himself to respond with a shaky breath.

 

_ linlin923: yeah, i’m here… just… i’m nervous, i guess. _

 

He bites at his thumb nail, watching as Jihoon types a response back.

 

_ winkboy529: oh, don’t be nervous! there’s nothing to worry about. _

 

_ winkboy529: do you want me to call instead? or should we just do it another time? when you’re feeling more prepared? _

 

Guanlin purses his lips. Then he shakes his head to himself. He can’t let Jihoon do that. He has to get over his own anxiety himself; Jihoon has already played such a huge role in helping him in times of need… This is one thing he need to be able to do himself.

 

_ linlin923: i’ll call. right now. _

 

He doesn’t give Jihoon a chance to answer back. As soon as he can, he presses the call button, watches as a new window pops up to signal the beginning of a new video chat call. Two boxes appear, and in one is himself— the camera records him as he leans forward in his chair, leaning forward to watch the screen. The other box is empty, only a rabbit icon appearing as he waits for Jihoon to answer.

 

This is it. Guanlin feels his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. The line rings and rings before Jihoon finally answers the call.

 

The little box fills with a moving picture, and Guanlin feels his breath catch in his throat. 

 

A person like Jihoon… Someone so caring and funny, so kind and so entertaining… Guanlin had always known that he could only be beautiful both inside and out, but he hadn’t expected Jihoon to be  _ this  _ beautiful.

 

The first thing that Guanlin notices is Jihoon’s eyes— he’s certain that the grainy camera hardly does them justice, but somehow they sparkle, a deer in the headlights look shining in his doe-eyes. The shape of his eyes are unique, but they’re gorgeous, and Guanlin feels lucky to be looking up at them, even through a computer screen.

 

Everything else about Jihoon is beautiful too, from his perfectly symmetrical face, the soft slope of his nose, and his plump, slightly chapped lips, parted as he stares in awe at his computer screen. His hair is dyed, faded red into a soft pink, and while most people would probably want to redye their hair again for a fresher look, this color works well for Jihoon, he thinks.

 

In short, Jihoon is so beautiful, and Guanlin feels his heart threaten to explode as he looks at him.

 

Just as he’s about to speak for the first time, however, say something without speaking, Jihoon speaks first, blurting out the words so quickly that Guanlin almost doesn’t understand. But as his words dawn on him, his ears burn red in embarrassment.

 

“You’re so handsome.”

 

Guanlin must be dreaming. Jihoon called him  _ handsome.  _ His cheeks burn, and for a moment, he’s speechless, eyes scanning over Jihoon’s face as he processes his words. Once he finally regains his composure, a grin spreads over his lips, and he brings himself to reply.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

And then it’s his turn to watch the way that Jihoon blushes shyly, cheeks becoming round and full as he scratches at the back of his neck, looking down at his keyboard and giggling softly. He purses his lips before looking back up at the camera. “Thank you,” he responds, chuckling gently. The sound of his laugh is calming, Guanlin quickly decides, chuckling back.

 

“Ah… This is weird…” he hums quietly under his breath, watching the little box with Jihoon’s video stream in it. He never stops smiling, with both his eyes and his lips. 

 

“Is it?” Jihoon asks, raising a brow. The little headset on his head is cute, his messy red hair contrasting with its night green color. “I think it’s fun. It’s nice to see what you look like. But a face to all the texts, you know?” 

 

Guanlin wonders how Jihoon can be so sweet both over text and with the words that actually leave his mouth; hear creeps up his neck as he listens to his words, a smile spreading over his lips too. “Mmmm, I feel the same.”

 

“I’m glad then,” Jihoon says, and Guanlin just grins shyly in response.

 

Then there’s another silence. It’s not exactly comfortable— it’s as if they’re both finding words to say, and for Guanlin at least, the task is far from easy. The butterflies in his stomach stir again, as if trying to get him to say something, but not a word comes out. He stares at the screen blankly, watching Jihoon as he does the same.

 

“I’m sorry,” he finally decides to apologize. “I really wanted to cam with you, but I’m so awkward, I don’t really know what to say.”

 

As he speaks, Jihoon listens. He notices the way that the other perks up at the sound of his voice, and how his eyes widen a little as he understands his words, giving him a small nod in response.

 

“Oh!” Jihoon exclaims. “I understand… It’s okay. Well… Maybe for now… How about we watch a movie together instead? Just so we can spend some time together, and you don’t have to speak too much if you aren’t entirely comfortable with it yet.”

 

Guanlin blinks at the suggestion. Then he smiles a little, his heart easing at Jihoon’s words, grateful at the other’s endless attempts to make him feel more comfortable in the situation.

 

He glances over at the clock again. It’s almost 10PM. If he stays up for a movie, he won’t get sleep until around midnight, and he’s not exactly sure if that’s the best choice for his academic life…

 

Oh well, he finally decides. Being tired at school won’t hurt  _ too _ much.

 

“That sounds perfect, actually.”

 

At that, Jihoon smiles too, perfect teeth and all as he takes Guanlin’s words. “Great! I’ll pick something, yeah? And we can watch it together.”

 

And Jihoon does just that— setting up a shared screen for him and Guanlin before picking out a movie for them to watch together (a comedy, because Guanlin doesn’t like horror and Jihoon has been in the mood for one).

 

Throughout, Guanlin swears he falls a little more for Jihoon with each tender laugh and each gorgeous smile, each time that they lock eyes, even for the briefest of seconds through the camera’s lenses. 

 

It feels just like a fairytale, one that not even the day and night, the sun and moon could take away from them,

despite the distance between them.

 

When the night ends, Guanlin waves a shy goodbye, as Jihoon, true to his username, gives a playful wink and blows a kiss to the screen. Guanlin blushes a little before he finally exits the app, and letting his world go silent once more.

 

Despite the silence, however, Guanlin feels content, relaxed, and unbothered. The smile on his face does not want to go away, and as those little words appear on the screen once more, he finds himself wearing the smile to sleep, tucked into bed as he imagines a pretty, sunkissed boy all the way on the other side of the world.

 

_ winkboy529 is typing… _

 

_ winkboy529: thank you again, guanlin ah! lets do this again next time ♡ _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the official Twitter for Panwink Week here!! :
> 
> http://twitter.com/panwink_week


End file.
